Infamous
Infamous is the first episode of Season 6: Skybound of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the fifty-fifth overall in the series. It aired on Cartoon Network on March 24th, 2016. Official Description After destroying the Cursed Realm and saving Ninjago, the Ninja have discovered newfound fame. But they must be careful what they wish for because a new evil named Nadakhan the Djinn is freed and a new age of piracy has begun. Plot Inside a dark chamber with a lamp in the middle, the Ninja clash with several hostile Skulkin. Defeating the undead warriors, the four of them are confronted by Samukai, who is quickly downed by an Energy blast from Lloyd. Lloyd, presenting the Golden Scroll he successfully retrieved, laments his inability to decipher its contents due to being illiterate, prompting the five to note the importance of reading. Dareth, impressed by the performance, ends the film as he congratulates the crew, revealing the place to be a set and the Skulkin to be actors in costumes. Nya, arriving, is left confused on the sudden end of the movie and is told by Dareth to go teach girls how to apply make-up. With this infuriating Nya, Dareth explains how the Ninja have an appearance as a "boy band" that they need to uphold, especially with his role as their manager. Despite the Ninja dismissing this claim and supporting Nya's position in the group, Dareth celebrates the group's newfound fame following their defeat of The Preeminent. Now celebrities and on tabloids (some of which overplay the now-deceased love triangle between Jay, Cole, and Nya), the six are forced to escape the studio from a rabid mob of fan girls. Ninjago celebrates the Ninjas' newfound fame, with TV show hosts attempting to bring up the love triangle for publicity. The next day aboard the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, Master Wu, meditates with Cole, causing the latter to accidentally unlock his ability to become invisible. Shocked and ecstatic, Cole celebrates, only to notice the ruckus outside. On deck, Nya, still furious over Dareth's sexist remark, takes her anger out on the sparring bots, destroying them in a fit of rage. Cole, swaggering onto deck and stumbling on Jay and Zane's chess match, reveals his new ability and comes to the conclusion that his lack of reflection in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master was merely a vision of his invisibility. As Cole leaves, Zane confronts Jay on not mentioning Nya's presence in his reflection, with Jay deciding that he doesn't want to risk his friendship with Cole, and notes that Nya is adamant about being single. Misako, observing Nya's anger, comforts her as she returns to training. Lloyd, arriving on deck, quickly gathers the others to the control room to receive word from Master Wu, who explains that Clouse, turned into a ghost by the Preeminent, escaped the Cursed Realm prior to its destruction. With video footage of Clouse buying a train ticket to Stiix, the Ninja head there on their Elemental Dragons but decide to stop by the hospital for the Grant-a-Wish Foundation, in order to give an injured Lil' Nelson signatures on his leg casts. Declaring himself the honorary Purple Ninja, Nelson helps the six escape when a horde of fangirls storm the building, attracted by Kai's social media messages, and escorts the team to the rooftops. On the roof, the five attempt to hide behind a billboard from paparazzi helicopters, only for Nya to note her inability to discreetly travel to the next roof, having not learned Airjitzu yet. Jay reassures Nya that they can stay behind with her, prompting an offended Nya to remark that she doesn't need to be taken care of and can stick up for herself. Jay, trying to dismiss the remark to Cole as nothing, is confronted by Nya, who demands the implications of him referring the two as 'We'. As helicopters swarm overhead, the Ninja fly up behind a billboard to hide, with Nya, unable to summon a cyclone, being offered Jay's hand. Refusing, Nya once more demands for him to answer her question, and the six are inevitably caught and surrounded by paparazzi helicopters. Even as Clouse arrives at the wreckage of Stiix, Dareth, on his helicopter, advises the Ninja to accept the publicity. Lloyd warns him of their mission, and Dareth flies them to Stiix on his helicopter, while Clouse investigates a salvage vessel filled with rubble. Searching through the garbage, Clouse finally finds his goal; an ancient artifact known as the Teapot of Tyrahn. Escaping with the object in tow, Clouse hides in an abandoned building and manages to realign the three slots on the pot, recreating the Sky Pirates insignia and freeing the Djinn trapped inside, whom he identifies as Nadakhan. Demanding to know his location and the year, Nadakhan is confronted by Clouse, who demands three wishes as payment. Nadakhan, warning the Ghost that he can't wish for love, death, or more wishes, grants Clouse's first wish; to be given the Book of Spells. Nadakhan summons the Book of Spells, which Clouse seizes. Having gotten a new source of Magic, Clouse celebrates and decides he no longer has use for his two other wishes, only for the book to burn to ash. Nadakhan gloats and reveals to Clouse that the Book of Spells had already been burnt in a fire by Lloyd, angering the Ghost. Clouse, noting that his status as a ghost has stripped him of his Magic, demands to be turned mortal again by Nadakhan. His wish is granted, and Clouse, turning into a solid human once again, undergoes extreme agony as Nadakhan reveals the process of becoming physical is a painful one. With Clouse writhing in torment, Nadakhan goads the tormented sorcerer to wish for it all to go away, and not in the right state of mind, Clouse obliges. Freely interpreting the wish as he pleases, Nadakhan takes the opportunity to trap Clouse within the Teapot of Tyrahn and mocks him, teleporting away. The Ninja, having arrived in disguise in order to ward off paparazzi, investigate Stiix as Misako informs them on their transmitter that Wu is searching Domu to figure out what Clouse might be looking for. Meanwhile, Nadakhan, having summoned a human disguise, wanders New Ninjago City, baffled by its technology. Approaching an Info Vision stand, Nadakhan is told by the Cyrus Borg replica of its purpose on answering questions, and demands the location of his Sky Pirates. The Info Vision informs Nadakhan of the Sky Pirates' past as the most infamous crew of all time, having sailed on the Misfortune's Keep until they were defeated by Captain Soto and his pirates. With Nadakhan trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn, the Info Vision reveals that the Sky Pirates were banished across the Sixteen Realms and explains the existence of the Realm Crystal. Nadakhan asks of his lover Dilara's location and learns of her death, and thus decides to seek the Realm Crystal to reunite with his crew. However, the Info Vision informs him that the artifact's location is classified, prompting Nadakhan to ask the location of those who know its placement; the Ninja. Regrouping, the Ninja lament over their lack of success, only to take notice of a news report on TV. To their shock, footage is shown of them committing various crimes, with Lloyd robbing the bank, Zane sabotaging a roller-coaster and sending its riders crashing off of the rails, Cole destroying various roads, Jay robbing a painting of Master Chen from the Ninjago Museum of History, and so forth. As the team discuss the inexplicable events, with news reports interviewing various associates of the Ninja and the Police Commissioner calling for their arrest, the surviving citizens of Stiix take notice and recognize the group. Already resentful for the destruction of their city, of which they partly blame the Ninja for, the citizens chase the Ninja, forcing them to flee lest they harm the civilians. Avoiding police officers along the way, Jay manages to make amends with Nya as he flies her over the city using Airjitzu. Misako, flying towards their location with the Destiny's Bounty, is quickly ensnared by several Police grappling hooks as the Commissioner and his officers search the area. With their home and main mode of transport commandeered, the Ninja are forced to split up and flee. Even as the Commissioner confidently claims that they'll catch the six, Master Wu discovers a passage on the Teapot of Tyrahn, only to be confronted by Nadakhan. Cast *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Ed - Colin Murdock *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *News Reporter - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller *Angry Pedestrian - Vincent Tong *Boy Fan - Alan Marriott *Braces Boy Fan - Michael Adamthwaite *Broken Arm Kid - Vincent Tong *Girl Fan #1 - Kathleen Barr *Girl Fan #2 - Kelly Metzger *Police Officer - Colin Murdock *Radio DJ - Paul Dobson *Rough Guy - Michael Donovan *Salty Patron - Paul Dobson *Talk Show Host - Alan Marriott Locations Visited *Dareth's TV Studio *New Ninjago City Hospital *Stiix *Domu Notes *Dan and Kevin Hageman showed the first draft of the first scene of the episode on Twitter to celebrate Ninja Day. *In the middle of Grave Danger, when the Ninja are looking at their reflections as their future selves, Cole is unable to see his reflection, leaving his fate ambiguous. However, in this episode, Cole discovers that he has the ability to turn invisible—which is why he couldn't see the reflection of his future self. **However, the reflections could have shown the Ninja's next greatest achievement; Jay gaining an eyepatch and ending up with Nya, Zane and Kai remaining the same and Cole being able to turn invisible. *The Grant-a-Wish Foundation is a reference to the Make-A-Wish Foundation, an organization which grants the wishes of kids with cancer. *When the Ninja are in the hospital, Kai is sending a "chirp" to someone, as pointed out by Nya—an allusion to someone sending a "tweet". *When Jay says to Cole "Why don't you make like a ghost and vanish?", it is referring to the movie Back to the Future when Biff says to Marty "Why don't you make like a tree and get out of here?" Errors *When the news reporter was on TV, Nya was in her new Airjitzu suit, despite not wearing until episode 62. Gallery CVeUXO3UEAIjX8 .png|The first draft of the first scene MoS55ZaneReports.png MoS55ZaneDragon.png MoS55Unlock.png MoS55Trapped.png MoS55TicketBuy.png MoS55TeenNinja.png MoS55Teapot.png MoS55TalkShow.png MoS55Table.png MoS55Stiix3.png MoS55Stiix2.png MoS55Stiix1.png MoS55SpareDolls.png MoS55Samukai.png MoS55Rufas.png MoS55Portrait.png MoS55Parents.png MoS55Ninja2.png MoS55Nelson.png MoS55NadaDisguise.png MoS55Lloyd.png MoS55Lantern.png MoS55KaiDoll.png MoS55Info.png MoS55HappyDareth.png MoS55CrystalInfo.png MoS55ClouseFind.png MoS55Targets.png MoS55Chess.png MoS55CapturedBounty.png MoS55Award.png MoS55AngryNya.png MoS55SpellBook.png MoS55SotoCrew.png MoS55Searching.png MoS55SamuActor.png MoS55Ruffians.png MoS55Report.png MoS55Released.png MoS55Pixal.png MoS55Officers.png MoS55Ninja.png MoS55NC1.png MoS55NadaHappy.png MoS55Misako2.png MoS55Misako.png MoS55FireSpin.png MoS55Explain.png MoS55Dragons.png MoS55Airjitzu.png MoS55AlmostHome.png MoS55Bounty.png MoS55Bounty1.png MoS55BountyArrive.png MoS55ColeDragon.png MoS55Comish.png MoS55Confront.png MoS55Contact.png MoS55DarethChopper.png MoS55Domu.png MoS55Downtown.png MoS55Jay.jpeg Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Skybound